


Texting!2

by kaige68



Series: Jealous [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Texting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!texting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting!2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I make no money from this.

_SMCGARRETT:_ Danno, I’m sorry.

 _SMCGARRETT:_ I’m an asshole.

 _SMCGARRETT:_ I don’t know what else to say. I miss you.

 _SMCGARRETT:_ I fucked up. I thought…

 _SMCGARRETT:_ No, I didn’t think. If I had, I would’ve known you thought we were exclusive. If I’d thought I would’ve wanted us to be.

 _SMCGARRETT:_ Chin and Kono are pissed at me, they should be. And you are being generous, saying that you should have stipulated. You should be more pissed at me Danno.

 _SMCGARRETT:_ Danny, please don’t get back on the horse.

 _KKALAKAUA:_ Boss, either drunk!text Danny or put the phone down.


End file.
